


Chante pour moi

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [571]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, French National Team, M/M, Olympique Lyonnais, Sex Tapes, Threats, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mathieu aurait préféré que l'affaire s'arrête là.
Relationships: Mathieu Valbuena/Karim Benzema
Series: FootballShot [571]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Chante pour moi

Chante pour moi

  
Mathieu n'arrive pas à croire que Karim ait osé lui faire ça. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il a du mal à se débarrasser de la boule dans sa gorge, et du mal de ventre qui le ronge, ses intestins ayant décidés de réagir à son triste sort. Il ne sait pas comment Karim our son ami a un accès à sa sextape, mais il le déteste tellement. Comment a-t-il pu lui faire ça ? Alors qu'ils étaient amis ? Deschamps comptait sur lui, sur eux, et maintenant ils ne pourront plus jamais revenir en équipe de France à cause de l'égoïsme de Karim ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas garder ça pour lui, ne pas réagir et le laisser vivre ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement le laisser avoir une vie sexuelle normale sans venir tout déranger en agissant comme un enfoiré ?!

  
Mathieu ne peut pas arrêter de penser à Karim, à son chantage, à tout ce qu'il lui a fait et des répercussions. Pourquoi ? Mathieu n'a pas le souvenir d'avoir été si désagréable que ça avec lui pendant toutes ces années, il pensait avoir été un bon ami, pas que le petit gars de l'équipe... Il n'a que du dégoût à l'égard de Benzema. Il est de retour à Lyon, et ça ne lui plaît pas de sentir tous les regards sur lui, évidemment ils savent tous, évidemment ils ne vont pas arrêter d'y penser, évidemment tout ça vient de ruiner sa carrière... Tout ça parce que Karim est un enfoiré. Mathieu essaye de voir le côté positif de la chose. Karim ne peut plus l'approcher maintenant, il est au moins libéré de cette pression.

  
C'est ce qu'il pensait. Les deux solides mains sur ses épaules ne peuvent que le contredire alors que son corps commence à trembler. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être libre de Karim ?! Mathieu essaye de ne pas paraître trop faible, même quand le souffle chaud de Karim touche sa joue, même quand il sent des lèvres sur son cou, même quand une main glisse dans son short. Mathieu je peut que laisser échapper un gémissement, ses doigts essayant pathétiquement de le couvrir...

  
''Bonjour chéri... Tu m'as manqué.'' Karim ne le laissera plus jamais essayer de fuir maintenant, même après toute cette affaire...

  
Fin


End file.
